


Breaking Point

by Loki_Leathers



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doppelganger, Future Tony Stark/Tom Hiddleston, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oh My God, Rating May Change, future smut?, switching universes and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Leathers/pseuds/Loki_Leathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tom Hiddleston or any  of the Marvel Characters. (What fun that would be though, right?)<br/>SOooo, this is my first fic ever, so please be nice.<br/>In this fic, Loki essentially 'runs away' from his family and problems, coincidentally, by switching places with Tom Hiddleston, his Doppelganger. Will Tom find a way home, or will he be forced to stay?</p><p>Also, if anyone's interested, i'm looking for someone to beta my work, if you are interested, message me at my Tumblr: http://sherlocks-screaming-buttons.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Tom, the god of Mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/933549) by [MudPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudPie/pseuds/MudPie). 



Tom had woken up feeling even more worn out than he had before he had nearly eight hours worth of sleep. This unfortunately made him start his day feeling a bit agitated to say the least, mostly due to the fact that it was the longest nights sleep he had managed to snatch in over a month.

Despite his unpleasant start to the day, he decided to make the most of having the morning to himself, before returning to work at twelve 'o' clock. He showered and tried out his new mint shampoo that his hair stylist recommended - which he thoroughly enjoyed, he must remember to thank Jennifer. After dressing in his favourite T-Shirt and jeans, Tom eventually ambled downstairs whilst humming a song he heard playing in the pub last night.

His breakfast of scrambled eggs on toast and tomato sauce did wonders for his mood, but he had a slight throbbing headache by the time he finished his last bite. He couldn't remember drinking that much last night with Chris and the boys, but it had been an exhausting day. So, sighing and rubbing at his head with both hands, he spent the rest of the morning in front of the TV watching the crap they show at that time of the day.

His headache was gradually getting worse and by the time half eleven came around, so he grabbed some paracetamol, put his leather jacket on and took the scenic route to the filming location in his red Peugeot 106 1.1.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris was the first to greet him, already in costume, and he immediately commented on his state of dress.

"Christ Tom, you look like crap today. You didn't drink that much last night did you?" "Cheers Chris, you really know how to cheer a man up today, don't you?" he jested.

"Oh. Sorry man, I didn't mean it like that." Chris responded.

"No, no, don't worry about it, I just had a bad night and this headache is being a bitch. I expected it to be gone by now. I just hope it is when we start filming." he finished on a mumble.

"Hah! cheer up Tom, it's the last scenes today. No need to be so glum, it's just a headache, not the end of the world!" he rumbled, with a slap on Tom's back, he lopped off in the direction of his trailer.

"Easy for you to say." he remarked as he held the side of his head as a shooting pain seared the back of his eyelids.

By the time he made it to hair and make-up the headache had evolved into a full-blown migraine. But despite the pain, he held his head high so that Georgia could finish Loki's make-up.

"Hey Jennifer, thanks for the shampoo advice, it smells amazing. Gives quite the shine as well." Tom conveyed. "Oh, no problem at all Tom, it's what my brother uses. It works a treat, i'd use it myself if it weren't for men!" Jennifer chortled.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On-set Tom's acting was spot on as ever for the first scene, but his concentration was waning.

They were having lunch in the canteen when the first ill spell came. ..."Tom? Tom! are you listening mate? You were away with the fairies for a moment then. You don't look so good. Is the headache getting to you?" He inquired, leaning forward, trying to catch Tom's eyes.

Sighing, Tom stood up but a wave of dizziness overcame him and he felt his stomach do a flip. He grabbed his stomach and made a dash for the loo. He fell to his knees and retched his lunch into the toilet bowl. He felt hot all over and the migraine was making him sway. The pain in his head had become so intense that the world tilted sideways and everything went dark.

Chris soon burst into the room when Tom wouldn't answer his calling out and found Tom sprawled on the floor in a less than graceful heap. Needless to say, the real Loki would never be seen like that. In his panic he immediately shouted for a first aider, as Tom might have hit his head on the way down and he was unwell enough as it was this morning. He certainly wouldn't be doing any more acting today, that was for certain, even if it was meant to be the last day of filming.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tom came to in his trailer he was feeling worse than ever. His head was screaming at him and there was a weight sitting on his chest. Loki's leathers were sticking to his skin - why hadn't anyone taken them off? - and he was far too hot under the blanket that had been tucked in around his overheated body.

"Tom. You're awake. Thank god. We were all so worried. Can I get you anything? A glass of water? another blanket?" He asked concernedly, hurrying over to grab a glass.

All Tom could do in reply was to groan and try and push the blanket off, but he had very little control of his hands, like he had been laying on top of them for far too long and they had become paralysed. He very quickly became short of breath. In his attempt to get the blanket off of his feverish body, he toppled off of the small sofa and hit the floor in a painful thump, in the process, hitting his head on the hard laminate flooring, knocking stars into his eyes.

"THOMAS! you prick! what do you thi-"

Chris was cut off by an incredibly worrying wheezing coming from Toms mouth and as he started to shake from what Chris thought was cold, his bloodshot eyes rolled back into his head.

Chris rushed to the door and shouted for the medic, who had gone to get some medication for Tom, despite not entirely knowing what was wrong with the sick man.

In the few seconds it had taken for Chris to call for help Thomas' condition had deteriorated rapidly. He was shaking violently, knocking his head on the herd flooring as each tremor wracked his wiry frame.

"SHIT. Thomas, wake up mate. God. What do I do?" He growled in anxiousness, holding Tom's head in his lap.

  
 ** _"just sit there and look pretty, mortal. It will all be over soon."_** Came from Tom's mouth, despite his lips not forming the words.

  
Chris paused in his concern in total shock. He could have sworn Tom said it in Loki's voice. For a brief second he thought Tom had been pulling his leg this whole time, but dismissed it as he wouldn't disrupt filming for a sick practical joke.

  
But Chris paused again in horror as Tom started to bleed from his eyes and ears, leaving crimson trails down his pale face and smearing when it reached Chris' hands.  


"HELP! fuck! come on, help!" Chris cried out.

  
With a heavy intake of breath, Tom started chanting in a language Chris had never heard of before. He was almost shouting in his haste to get the words out and Chris sat stunned, unable to move.

  
At the very moment that Tom stopped chanting, two medics and the director charged in.  
"Right, what's the situation Chris?" the first-aider inquired calmly.

  
Glancing back down at Tom, He was struck dumb for the umpteenth time that day. Tom wasn't shaking any more, but he looked different. He couldn't put his finger on it until Tom's eyes drifted shut. They were a different shade. Not the kind of different you get in in bright light, but almost a completely different colour. They were _green._

  
"Chris, Chris! can you tell us what happened?" the medics voice roused him out of his puzzled state.

  
"Umm. Er, he fell off the sofa and started shaking. He hit his head a couple of times, I didn't know what to do I just held his head. Is he alright? Was it a fit? please tell me he's going to be OK." He babbled.

  
Joss grabbed Chris by the arm and escorted him outside, all the while, reassuring him with "He'll be fine Chris. He's just ill, let the medics do their jobs, he'll be on his feet in to time's" . Even though he has just as worried as Chris , if not more so - he kept glancing back on his way out - he'd never seen any of his actors in such a bad way before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry Tom, for that awful, awful scene.
> 
> Updates may be a bit slow as I have full time job now, but I will try to be nice.


	2. Welcome to the void

Tom was falling. Not falling in the physical sense though, it felt like when you almost fall asleep, but you feel like you fall through the bed. But painful. And he couldn't wake up. It should only last a few seconds, shouldn't it?

It was like falling through a void. Just like Loki did. If he was in this state, why could he think? Shouldn't he be able to feel as well? He tried to stretch his fingers, but he couldn't feel them. It's almost as if he were dreaming. We would have attempted to pinch himself if he were able to feel his hands.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake himself awake. That's usually how it works, right? People normally wake up shaking, out of breath? 

 

That's exactly how they found him, eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one, for the moment. But please don't be put off by it, the next one will be a lot longer.
> 
> Can anyone relate to that falling feeling? it's horrid. 
> 
> Chapters may be quick to update in the beginning, but may slow down guys, sorry.  
> Again, positive criticism is welcome. I'm also still looking for some one to beta for me.


	3. Welcome to the Hellicarrier

"Director Fury sir, something's wrong with Loki." Agent Hill spoke up.

  
"There are many things wrong with that batshit crazy psychopath. What exactly is wrong now? Does he want his magazine? Not an hour ago he wouldn't stop staring at the guards and we had to switch them. Fucking wimps."

  
"He looks sick Director. Really sick."

  
"He better not be pulling a bloody prank. What's he doing?"

  
"He's lying on the floor, he appears to be shaking quite violently. There's something on his face, I can't get a clear shot."

  
"This is a fucking joke, I should just let him rot in there like he deserves." Fury confessed.

  
"Shall I get the doctor sir?" Agent Hill advised.

  
Fury appeared to give it a moments thought, but before he could voice his decision, Bruce appeared at his shoulder.

  
"Is something wrong Director?"

  
The director sighed and ordered "Come with me. Loki's...unwell...and keep this between me and you."

  
"What do you mean unwell? Gods don't get sick. Do they?" Bruce was a little taken aback at this scenario. He'd never treated a God before, he'd assumed they all had rapid healing like Thor, they couldn't even get a cold could they? His curiosity led him to follow Fury, despite still holding a grudge against him for installing a trash chute especially for him on the ship.

  
Bruce wondered whether Thor knew about Loki's condition and discreetly sent Tony a text , despite being under orders from Fury to keep it between the two of them. It may be petty revenge on his part, but he wasn't going to go in there and Thor start something because he wasn't told immediately. Besides, he held Thor in high regard.

  
Half way to the cell Thor and Tony joined them, each giving a sly grin to Bruce, Tony gave him a wink for extra measure. Before long, Clint, Tasha and Steve joined them. As soon as Fury noticed the first hitch-hikers, he rolled his eye because he knew that they would find out one way or another. He didn't expect Bruce to keep it under wraps anyway because of his almost instant fondness for Tony. He needed Bruce.

  
Bruce noticed that Thor seemed jumpy on the way to the cell, almost like he wanted to get there a lot faster than the rest of them. He assumed that his hypothesis was correct that gods don't get ill, but he asked Thor for confirmation.

  
"I have only seen Loki ill once when we were but children, he had consumed a poisonous herb, confusing it with one with healing properties. He was collecting ingredients for a healing tincture he was learning. I had faith that he could find the herbs to heal himself with. It is sure to say we both learnt a valuable lesson that day." Thor revealed.

  
Bruce was curious to find what lessons they had learnt, but they had reached the door to the room with the cell, when Fury rounded on them all.

  
"I regret to say that I can't keep you all from coming in with me and Doctor Banner because I know that some of you will completely ignore my orders." eyeing Tony in particular.

"Loki is reportedly sick, and I have brought the doctor here to assess the situation. Now, Stark, don't taunt him. Barton, just keep your trap shut. And for the rest of you..." he said, pointing "I can trust you not to do anything stupid."

  
Tony just reacted with innocent puppy dog eyes and Clint cheered "are you kidding me?! I wouldn't miss this for the world! Tasha, where's my phone?"

  
"In your room. And no, I'm not going to get it for you so you can record it." She glared at his back.

  
Fury turned and stared at Barton.

  
"Fine, I wont record the little shit, but that's all I'm promising, sir."

  
"I do the talking you got that?"

  
"...Yes sir." answered Barton, rather reluctantly.

  
With one last shake of his head, they entered the brightly lit room, Thor immediately after Fury.

  
"Brother?" Thor questioned after seeing Loki curled into a ball facing away from them.

  
Not even a tensing of the shoulders in answer to Thor's voice, which shocked Tony and Thor alike. It was immediately apparent to Tony that Thor wasn't Loki's favourite person in the universe. But was still shaking in a heap across from them, a thick wall of glass the only separation.

  
"Loki? is all well?" Thor progressed.

  
Bruce ventured "I don't think he's doing too good. I'm going in."

  
Thor and Fury instantly jumped him.

  
"You certainly will not, Doctor. We don't know what threat he poses."

  
and

  
"No, I shall be the one to enter. He is my brother. Besides, I'm the one most able to protect myself."

  
Sighing, Fury acquiesced to Thor's command. If Loki was just pulling his leg then he didn't want to risk any harm coming to any members of his team, however willing they may seem.

  
"Fine, but the first sign of danger, or, or trickery, you get out of there, got it?" the director eyed him for a beat.

  
"Of course Director. I mean only to assure of Loki's welfare."

  
Fury tapped a few buttons on the screen behind them and the thick glass door slid open slowly. As soon as Thor made his way inside the door slid shut. He turned round and nodded to Banner. The concern was mutual then.

  
"Loki?...Brother? Are you well?"

  
There was no reaction whatsoever between the group entering the room and Thor calling his name. He cautiously crept round Loki's head and laid his hand on his siblings shoulder. He appeared asleep until Thor peered under the hair concealing Loki's face.

  
"BROTHER!" Thor raised his voice slightly and gave Loki a gentle but firm shake. Looking to Bruce told him that nothing at all was right with Loki.

  
"Thor, what's wrong? What's wrong with Loki?" Bruce asked firmly.

  
"He's been bleeding. Brother, wake up. We-"

  
A groan and a wheezing cough cut him off and as Loki opened his eyes Thor's face truned white as a sheet.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
After what seemed like hours Tom heard raised voices within his void prison.

  
After what he guessed was a couple of seconds, his world was shattered apart by a hand on what he could now feel was his left shoulder. A piercingly white light stabbed its way through the slits in his eyelids.

  
The pain was still strong but a bit more bearable now that he could feel his body. He curled his head into his chest to sheild his eyes and groaned at the pain in his head. A cough worked it's way out of his dry throat.

  
"Loki-"

  
A dry rasp interrupted Thor's pleading.

  
"Chris? Chris, I want to go home, I feel really rubbish... Tell Joss and the crew that I'm...sorry...Have you got any ice or something?...Hey...Why am I...here...weren't we ...in my trailer?" Thor's look of puzzlement changed to anger and a grim foreboding when Thomas spoke again.

  
"Can you help me get the leathers off? I'm too hot....Shit! Are my eyes still bleeding?! Oh my god! Chris, what's going on?"

  
Bruce chose that moment to cut in because bleeding from the eyes is quite alarming, Loki or not. He moved between 'Loki' and Thor to angle 'Loki's' face up so he could look at his eyes.

  
Whether this was Loki or not, he has Loki's face, but not his demeanour. His eyes were incredibly bloodshot - and blue? - but he was right, they had been bleeding. A gasp escaped Thor's throat.

  
"Oh, hey mark-" Thomas greeted him, but scowled when Bruce shone alight into each eye, holding them open each in turn. "- I didn't know you knew first aid." He croaked.

  
"That's because I'm not Mark." He directed to his patient. " Get this man some water and me a med-bag. He's in bad shape." he called out to the people outside of what Tom thought was the glass cell set.

  
A silent tear slid down Thor's cheek. "My brother is gone. He has jumped the void, just as I had expected."

  
"Bullshit!" Clint accused.

  
"A word please, you two." Fury beckoned.

  
The men in the cage didn't notice the others leave, the possibility that the man between them was not Loki was too fascinating.

  
"Thor, if I'm correct, then this is what you meant about Doppelgangers the other day, yes? You said it was the only way that he could completely escape us."

  
"Yes Banner. It appears Loki has escaped me once more."

  
"What's going on? can't you see i'm not well, why on earth are you guys acting? I'm going to my trailer if you don't mind guys. Robert? Can you help me up?"

  
"Mortal, this is no play...It seems that you have swapped places with your Doppelganger. Loki. My brother." Thor's voice cracked at the end.

  
"Chris, stop pissing around...this isn't a joke, I want to go home. Now." He punctuated his point by slapping the floor of the cell with the palm of his left hand.

  
They looked around at one another, not knowing what to say, when Tom muttered "If only I could magic myself away."

  
"Does magic not exist in your realm, mortal?" Thor ventured.

  
"Seriously Chris? If you're not going to help me to my trailer, can you at least give me that water? and a wipe for my face. Maybe some medicine?"

  
Tony had just been handed a cold bottle of water, and Bruce a med-bag. After rustling in the bag for a few seconds and pulling out a few things, Bruce opens a fresh bandage and throws it an Tony, who had already opened the water bottle.

  
"Woah, what's this for Green?" Tony started using the nickname when he asked what colour the Hulk was under his shorts. It had stuck ever since, despite Steve's glaring.

  
"For the blood Tony."

  
"Ah! Eyes closed sweetcheeks." He commanded.

  
"I can do it myself you know. I do appreciate the offer though." Tony thought it quite funny that a Loki look-alike would say thank you and let out a small giggle before he could stop himself. At the same time, Thomas made a move to sit up when his head swam and he fell back towards the ground, but Bruce managed to catch his head before his head connected.

  
"Woah there!" Bruce cautioned.

  
"What are you laughing at?" He wheezed at the man he called Robert.

  
"I just don't think I've ever heard Loki say thank you for anything. He probably would if we all keeled over and died though." He retorted.

  
At that, Mjolnir came flying into the room and settled into Thor's grip. It was pointed threateningly at Tony.

  
Thor stepped around Thomas, who was left gaping like a fish out of water.

  
"Do not speak of my brother in such a way Iron man. He deserves a second chance." Tony had almost forgotten Thor was still there, until the hammer came whizzing by his head. "I had better return to the All-Father and tell him of Loki's disappearance. He will not like the news." Thor made his way out of the cell with a forlorn expression and slumped shoulders.

  
"No magic in your...'realm'? yeah? Hey Bruce, we should move him into my room for the night so I can monitor him." he added with a cheeky grin.

  
"Why not my room? I'm the Doctor here Tony." Bruce retorted, slightly insulted, but he's too good natured to show it. Neither of them even suggested the med-bay - who knew what Fury would do.

  
"Aw, come on Green, you know why." Bruce just sighed dejectedly in response.

  
"Hey man, I don't even know your name yet. Being in here has knocked me off my game." Bruce admits. "Fucking Fury." He mumbles at the end. Tony snorted.

  
Seeing Mjolnir fly past Robert's head and watching them all stay in character so long without cracking up - someone always cracks up at something - was starting to have it's effects on Thomas. And now they were asking for his name. Without even a hint of a smirk on either mans face. It was both worrying and infuriating.

  
Tom was having doubts at this point. Stalling for time, he started wiping off the blood that was starting to flake off of his skin. He struggled with his eyes as they were stinging and blood was stuck in his eyelashes. When he had cleared all of the blood that he possibly could off of his face, both men were still staring at him expectantly from above. He found it quite unsettling with him being on the ground and all three men staring down at him, but at least he was no longer covered in blood.

  
"It's Thomas William Hiddleston, as if you didn't already know that." He answered angrily.

  
"Okay Thomas, lets get you up. I don't want to have to ask Bruce to have to give you a back massage as well after all your time on this nasty floor." He finished with a wink.

  
"It's just Tom. And can you just get me home, or to my trailer at least. I would greatly appreciate it guys, after all that you have put me through today. You bastards." Tony let out a deep chuckle at this.

  
"Deep breath, Tom." Bruce directed, as he raised his shoulders. "How's that? You ok?"

  
"Yeah, lets do it." Tom replied as he slid his feet under him to help.

  
"Okay, One, Two - Three."

  
Tony grabbed his right arm and Bruce his left and they slowly brought him to his feet. He was panting and leaning heavily on them when he was stood up.

  
"Deep breaths, Tom, deep breaths. In through your nose, out through your mouth." Bruce directed him.

  
"You ready sweetcheeks?" Tony asked.

  
"Just take me somewhere I can rest." They made slow progress across the floor of the cell even though Bruce was desperate to get out. They had just made it to the door when a loud voice boomed throughout the room.

  
"What the fuck do you two think you are doing?! Not another step, do you hear me?" Fury snarled.

  
Both Tony's and Bruce's heads snapped up, while Tom's lolled in the middle, while peeking through his long lashes. They had both totally forgotten about Fury.

  
Fury had his gun aimed on Tom's head, whilst Barton waited at a distance with an arrow aimed at the centre of Tony's chest. Romanoff also had her gun trained at Bruce's chest.

  
Both men held up their free hands in defence.

  
"Get your sorry asses back in that cell before I seriously damage someone!"

  
"Oh, fucking Thor! Why the hell didn't he tell Fury?" Tony questioned, refusing to step back into the cell.

  
"Guys, please." Tom pleaded through shallow breaths.

  
"You're not going anywhere but back in that cell, you rat-assed motherfucker!" Fury snapped.

  
Comprehension dawned on Ton'y and Bruce's faces.

  
"Director Fury Sir, this man needs immediate medical attention. If he doesn't get it soon, his condition could become life-threatening." Bruce lied, eluding to the fact that the real Loki wasn't even in the present universe anymore. At that moment, Tom let out a loud groan and started having a coughing fit, spraying a mist of blood on the floor, while a pink-tinged tear fell down his left cheek. Tony just raised his brow.

  
"Where were you taking him?...ANSWER ME!" Fury bellowed when neither man answered. Tom winced in response.

  
"To my room" Tony pipped up, happily.

"I should've known.

  
"You sick bastard." Clint sniped.

  
"Fuck you Barton."

  
Fury jumped back as Tom puked at his feet. That was the deciding factor for Fury. He lowered his gun and the other two followed suit.

  
"Oh for fucks sake. Patch him up, but the moment he is well, I want him back here, locked up. And I'm posting guards outside of your room Stark. I don't want to find out that the sick fuck was faking it and attempt to make a break for it. Doctor, I want a full report when you are done." Fury stalked out with everyone else not far behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's going a bit more smoothly now - the writing that is.  
> I would have added this chapter earlier, hadn't I found a major continuity error lurking within.
> 
> Thomas is in denial as to what has happened - or at least it hasn't hit him yet. But what is Fury to do?


End file.
